Lock and Key
by Taichi-Yamato4ever
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are just laying around trying to think of something to do when Tai gets an idea...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
A/N: Tai and Yama are 17. Um, I hope you like it. Kinda explicit sex-wise  
so if you don't like that, don't read it.

* * *

The date was July 19. It may seem like a random date but for two young (and gorgeous) men, it's the most special day of the year. This day is the day that, five years ago, they came to realize their feelings for one another. 

"Yama," Taichi whined. He was sitting on the blond boy's lap. They were in Taichi's room, on Taichi's bed.

"Hmm," murmured Yamato.

"What're we gonna do today?"

Yamato sighed. It was their five-year anniversary and here they were, at five o'clock in the afternoon, sitting in a bedroom. He wanted to do something special but they couldn't think of anything. The ideas that came to his head were ones that they A) had already done or B) do on an almost daily basis.

"I don't know, Tai. I really don't know,"

Taichi stared glumly out the window at the woods behind his house. Inspiration came to him like a bolt of lightening. It illuminated in his brain, and reverberated through his body.

"I've got it!"

Yamato jumped from Tai's sudden exclamation. He looked at Taichi and Taichi could see the questions in Yamato's cerulean eyes.

"I know what we can do! And it won't require using any money!"

"And that would be...what, exactly?"

"We can go for a picnic! In the woods!"

Yamato thought about this idea. If they had the right materials, it actually could be pretty fun.

"You are a genius." Yamato looked up at the boy on his lap. "Sometimes," he added.

Taichi playfully smacked Yamato on the forehead.

"So, when do we go?" Yamato was eager to get out of Tai's house.

"Now," Tai replied. He stood up, pulling Yamato with him and yanked the comforter off his bed.

* * *

Taichi and Yamato had gotten together everything they needed for a picnic in the woods. Naturally, Yamato concocted some delicious meal out of the little food (according to Tai) that was in the house. They gathered their materials, complete with a wicker basket filled with their dinner, a red and white checkered blanket and the comforter off of Taichi's bed incase they got cold, and headed out the back door. 

It was a perfect summer evening. The sun, low in the sky, directed it's golden light on the two boys like a spotlight. Birds hidden in the trees sang sweetly to each other. The air was not too humid, not too dry. Carried in the freely moving breeze was the scent of pine, dirt and the dry leaves that the boys were walking on. It was an excellent day for a picnic in the forest.

"Taichi, where do you want to stop?" Yamato's arms were getting tired from the heavy basket.

"Just a little bit further in that spot up ahead." Taichi pointed to a small clearing through the dense trees and ferns, barely visible to someone not looking for it. Just a minute later the boys emerged into the clearing. I was just big enough for them to lay down their blanket and have about a foot of leaves and grass on all sides.

"So," Taichi said after they got everything settled in. "How do you like it?"

Yamato looked around. "Its so little and cute and cozy." He lay down next to Taichi, laying his head on Taichi's stomach. Taichi ran his hands through Yamato's blonde hair.

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what, Yamato?"

"The fact that we've been together for five years already."

"I know. It amazing, isn't it?"

"I never knew that it was even possible to love someone this much."

"But it is."

"And I couldn't be happier that the one I plan to spend the rest of my life with is you. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that." Taichi leaned down and kissed Yamato on the forehead. All of a sudden, Taichi's stomach growled, loudly. Both boys burst out laughing.

"Great way to set the mood, Tai."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm hungry."

"Well, we've got all this food just sitting here. Let's eat it."

"Sounds good to me." Taichi moved Yamato off his chest and pulled the basket of food closer. "What did you make?"

Yamato sniggered and pulled out a sandwich for himself. "Just try it."

"I don't know, for _some_ reason," Taichi said sarcastically "that snigger I just heard made me think that you made something gross."

"Just try it."

"Fine." Taichi reached into the basket and took out a sandwich. It didn't look very appetizing. The bread was all mushy and in-between the two slices some sort of purple-red jelly was being squished out. Pieces of white meat were in the middle as was something brownish that Tai didn't even know how to describe.

"Honestly Yama, if this sandwich sucks, I'll kill you."

"'Course you would Tai." Yamato agreed sarcastically. "You know you like everything I make."

"Yes, but this one I'm starting to doubt. What the hell is in this?"

"Uh-uh. Not until you try it."

Taichi let out a huge sigh. He looked at the sandwich in his hands and grimaced. He would just have to trust Yamato. Slowly, he brought it to his mouth and finally took a little nibble out of it.

"Oh come on Tai, you have to eat more than the bread."

Taichi then took the whole concoction and stuffed half of it into his mouth. Just as Yamato expected, Taichi's eyes filled with delight. After he swallowed, he looked at Yamato in amazement.

"Oh my God, this is brilliant. What is it?"

"Well, it's a secret but I'll tell you. A little bit of cranberry sauce, a little stuffing and a mystery meat I found in the refrigerator from last thanksgiving."

"Thats like almost a whole year ago! How is it still good?"

"It's just the way I cook it." Yamato stood up to straiten the corner of the blanket where Taichi had ruffled it.

"Yama, you are amazing."

"I tr-" Yamato's words were cut off by Tai's lips against his own. Yamato welcomed the kiss warmly. Slowly, while kissing him, Yamato pushed Tai against a tree. The bark dug into Tai's back but he didn't notice. Yamato felt Taichi harden through their jeans. Taichi ripped Yamato's shirt off and had his own removed as well. Yamato made his way down to Taichi's belt. He undid it and Taichi's pants fell to his ankles. Yamato pulled Taichi's boxers down, exposing him to the cool, summer evening air. He moaned as Yamato took him in his mouth. He sucked Taichi and moved him in and out. Taichi couldn't hold himself back. His moans and "Oh my God's" grew louder. He lost control and cummed inside Yamato's mouth. Yamato swallowed it and moved up Taichi's chest. His tongue teased Taichi's nipples; his teeth nipped at them. As he moved to Taichi's ear, his weak spot, Taichi took charge. Yamato was the one against the tree. His were the nipples that were being teased. Taichi's hands moved to the line of Yamato's jeans and slid under just a bit. He heard Yamato draw a breath sharply. He removed his hand and unbuttoned Yamato's pants. Yamato slipped out of them. Taichi needed him. Yamato wanted him. Taichi took Yamato's member and held it tightly. Slowly, Taichi put it into his mouth. He loved to tease and he was so good at it. Yamato moaned because of the pleasure Taichi gave him. Second by second, Taichi felt Yamato grow harder each time he took him a little deeper into his mouth. Yamato half moaned, half screamed. Taichi thought Yamato tasted so good. He hit his climax and Taichi went back to kissing his lips. Then, Taichi turned Yamato around to face the tree. He drove himself inside of Yamato. He screamed and moaned in pleasure. Taichi thrust harder and harder, then slow and gentle, and then harder again. He cummed inside of Yamato. Yamato felt the warm liquid and went crazy. The blanket they brought for the picnic was a few feet away. Taichi still inside Yamato, they moved away from the tree. He removed himself and gestured for Yamato to lie on the blanket. He refused and pushed Taichi down instead. Hovering above him, Yamato paused and teased him by putting only the tip of his penis inside of him. Finally, he thrust into Taichi completely. His moans showed Yamato that Taichi had surrendered, he had given in and Yamato was in control. Taichi hit his climax as Yamato hit his. The third time that night for both. Yamato pulled himself out of Taichi and collapsed beside him. Yamato laid his head on Taichi's heaving chest. Once he got his breath back, Yamato whispered to Taichi.

"Taichi, you know what you are?"

"Amazing?"

"Yes, but other than that."

"Yama, you could say so many good things about me, it'd take me forever to guess. Just tell me."

"You are the key to my heart."

"Then I take it you're the lock?"

"Well, my heart is. And you're the key."

"I love you Yama."

"I love you too, Chi-chi."

* * *

The next morning, Yamato awaked to Taichi's kiss on his lips. It was slightly chilly and both boys were thankful that they had brought Tai's comforter, for they had fallen asleep naked. They decide that they should probably go back to the house, just in case anyone was home. Yamato picked up his clothes from the night before and put them on. Tai just put on his boxers. He didn't care if anyone saw him. They walked back to Tai's house without a word. Inside, Yamato was thankful to find that no one had come home last night. Although Kari and Mrs. Yagami knew about the boys' relationship, it would have been extremely embarrassing for the two boys to walk in the back door to find Kari and Mrs. Yagami in the kitchen eating breakfast. Especially after being gone a whole night. 

"Tai, where did your mom and sister go?" Yamato asked.

"I think Kari is at Mimi's house and my mom went to another one of those cooking classes of hers."

"You know, if she just asked, I could teach her how to cook," Yamato suggested.

"Yea, I know. But the thing is that when you come over you're always with me."

"Well, when she comes home, we'll set up a date. You'd have a hell of a lot more stuff to eat that you won't puke up when your body decides it doesn't want to digest it." Yamato threw the two blankets and their clothes into the wash, borrowing a pair of boxers from Tai.

"Yama," Taichi grabbed Yamato around the waist from behind.

"What Tai?"

"I'm tired. But will you make me something to eat before we go to bed?"

"Well, there's more of my turkey dinner sandwiches left if you want."

"Nah, that's not breakfast food."

"Allrighty then, lets have a look and see what I can make."

The two boys walked to the kitchen with difficulty. Taichi had not let go of Yamato. When Yamato had a look in the cupboards, he found enough raw ingredients to make Tai breakfast.

"Tai, if you want these chocolate chip pancakes, you're going to have to let go of me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He let go of Yamato and sat down at the table patiently waiting for the food and watching Yamato's ass.

After a while, Yamato set down a plate of steaming pancakes with powdered sugar sprinkled over them.

"Ooh, goodie! Thanks Yama!"

"No problem." Yamato sat down on Tai's lap and set his own plate of food beside Taichi's.

After both boys had eaten and cleaned up their mess, Yamato followed Taichi to his room. The door closed behind Yamato and he climbed into the bed next to Taichi. Taichi rolled over, embraced Yamato, and curled up beside his pale body. Yamato ran his fingers through Taichi's beautiful brown nest of hair, pulling out twigs and leaves as he did so.

"Chi-chi, we're going to have to take a shower after we wake up."

"Still horny, Yama?" asked Taichi in fake astonishment.

"No, but you've got a bunch of twigs and leaves in your hair and I'm sure I do too."

"Okay," Tai said, not believing Yamato.

"But I suppose I can be horny if you want me to be." Yamato brought his face down to Tai's and kissed him. Or tried to. Tai had already fallen asleep in the span of 5 seconds that separated his words and his actions. "Taichi, Taichi, Taichi," Yamato whispered shaking his head. "I love you." He pulled Tai closer, kissed his forehead and drifted into sleep as well.

* * *

I hope you liked that. I will probably have another oneshot about Yama trying to teach Mrs.Yagami how to cook.  
So look for that in a few months.


End file.
